Heck Clouds
by FantasySci5
Summary: Sana.Shoone & EClaire.Sawyer and Ana can make trouble wherever they go, even in the afterlife.Apparently, none of them were good enough to go to Heaven.But they won't mind staying on Heck Clouds for eternity.


_Hell Clouds_

SUMMARY: Sana. Shoone & EClaire. Sawyer and Ana can make trouble wherever they go, even in the "afterlife". Apparently, none of them were good enough to go to Heaven. But they won't mind staying on Hell Clouds for eternity.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Lost, Sawyer and Ana, Boone and Shannon, or Ethan and Claire. I DO own the "hell clouds", but the inspiration of "making trouble after life, too" belongs to my Sanateer girls at the thread.

Timeline: Happens in the middle of "Live Together Die Alone".

Author's Note: I wrote this during MAP testing, so please blame my fried brain if it sucks. I think it's okay, or I wouldn't have posted it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over in a heartbeat. Sawyer wasn't sure how it happened, but one minute he was raising his gun towards Zeke, and the next thing he was on his knees, feeling a stabbing pain in his gut. The pain spread like wildfire, shooting up and down his body in sick waves. The original wound felt like it was on fire, but his whole body shook with tremors, and a cold, clammy feeling started taking over. His palm was sweaty, the gun falling to lay in the grass.

Michael had led them into a trap, but as blackness slowly started edging around his eyes, all he could think about was that Michael had killed Ana Lucia. Someone he thought he could trust, if not call his friend, had shot the woman he...then the blackness consumed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer didn't know where he was. The darkness surrounding him had faded away, and now he was standing in the middle of a red fog. It was like standing in smoke, except it was easy to breathe, and easier to see through, although he could only see a few feet in front of him. Small bursts of hot air floated up from below the smoke every few seconds, just enough to make you feel a little warm.

He was sure he had died, right there on that island. So that must make this Hell. He didn't try to sugar coat his situation. He knew that he hadn't done anything to get into Heaven, and this is where he deserved to be. But this wasn't so bad.

Sawyer walked forward, into the blood mist. He determined that it was safe to walk on, but it felt like a cloud. Like those big, fluffy white clouds that were promised in Heaven. Only, his was big, fluffy, and red. And instead of a cloud that carries cool rain, his carried lightening. Even now, Sawyer saw bright flashes of red lightning out of the corner of his eye. It was like the exact opposite of the image of Heaven.

Up ahead, the smoke cleared, and he saw there was definitely an edge. It was like standing on the edge of the abyss, or at a canyon. He could look far below, and there was the definite image he had of Hell. Of dark mountain trenches, with red flames spurting up erratically, sending those "heat waves" he felt. But this cloud of ignorance was okay.

Looking out across the vast expanse that he could see, Sawyer saw other clouds identical to his own. It seemed the fog was only on the clouds themselves, so Sawyer could clearly see the other clouds floating about 7 feet away. Figures were moving inside the fogs, but all he could see were shadows and silhouettes. Then suddenly, he let out a laugh. Because he could see clearly now.

Shannon was sitting on the edge of her cloud, long legs dangling off of the edge. There was a reason he had called her "Sticks". She was wearing the same thing she had when she died; short tan shorts and a pink jacket with a white tank top underneath. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and when she saw Sawyer, she perked up a bit. Her face broke out in a radiant smile, as she waved at him. Sawyer couldn't help but smile at a familiar face. Shannon looked over her shoulder, and said something facing away from Sawyer that he couldn't hear. Then, Sawyer's smile widened as Boone stepped out from the fog on Shannon's cloud. Boone just raised his eyebrow at Sawyer. If this was Hell, this wasn't so bad.

On another cloud next to Shannon and Boone's, Ethan was walking around and getting things ready for Claire. That surprised Sawyer. Ethan was taking painful measures to make sure everything was perfect for Claire's inevitable homecoming. He had a strange obsession with her, and it seemed those two would be sharing a cloud.

He wondered if everyone down here could share a cloud with someone, then..."Hey Cowboy. Fancy seeing you here!"

Sawyer slowly turned around, and his smile went full force, dimples deepening. Ana was standing there, with her hands on her hips, her long, dark-chocolate brown hair flowing down her shoulders, with the same black tank top and jeans that she had died in. She was grinning, and Sawyer thought that he wouldn't mind spending eternity on a secluded cloud in Hell with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. I know it was a bit weird, and too short, but I thought it was cute.


End file.
